


Something There

by Murf1307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really should've expected the explosions.  They were <i>Aurors</i>, for Merlin's sake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from a friend on LJ: "I would like a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy drabble, any rating (I'm not picky), maybe something when they're Aurors in the Ministry."

They really should’ve expected the explosions. They were _Aurors_ , for Merlin’s sake!

Harry tried not to listen to Malfoy’s grumbling about the dust and debris that was currently covering him, making him resemble one of the Hogwarts ghosts, but anything was better than dwelling on the huge bloody piece of wood stuck in his thigh.

When Malfoy saw it, though, his face went chalky white under the dust, eyes widened almost comically.

Harry would’ve laughed, if not for the fact that he could very well be bleeding to death and Malfoy was not helping. 

Instead he just groaned. Malfoy seemed to come back to himself at the sound, and, finally, he rushed over, whispering something and flicking his wand to touch the edge of the shard of wood. Somehow, it had turned out that Malfoy was better at healing charms than anyone else in the department, a fact for which Harry was suddenly very thankful.

The wood slid out, and another muttered word staunched the bleeding.

When Malfoy was apparently satisfied with the progress of the healing, he met Harry’s eyes, and it seemed like there was something there that wasn’t there before.


End file.
